


Fishing For Attention

by Missy



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Florida, Gen, Humor, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who're bored go fly fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing For Attention

Kelly hated Florida. 

It wasn't just the humidity and the bugs. Or the fact that she was stuck there with two semi-annoying dudes, one of whom she may or may not want to date. It was the fact that after weeks alone up there with the two of them, reading every magazine and watching every videotape Ash owned, the most interesting thing in her immediate environment was a bearded dragon.

As always, the men were oblivious to her needs. "Yo, Kel," Pablo said, being careful as always to identify himself and avoid a faceful of buckshot and led. When she didn’t answer he continued, "Kel, you've been talking to Eli for twelve minutes."

"I know.”

"Are you that bored?"

"Yep."

Pablo grinned and tapped her shoulder, then held up a bucket of nightcrawlers. “Wanna come fishing with me and Ash?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the tank, weighing the pole he held out in her hand. “Only if you don’t put worms down my collar this time. I just did laundry.”

When she looked away he did, but out in the warm sunshine with a salmon on her hook it seemed to matter a whole lot less.


End file.
